Gerald McReary
Irish-American |family = Maureen McReary (Mother) Mr. McReary (Father) Derrick McReary (Brother) Francis McReary (Brother) Patrick McReary (Brother) Kate McReary (Sister) Three unnamed ex-wives |affiliations = McReary crime family (Leader) Pegorino crime family (Associate) Niko Bellic |vehicles = Oracle PCJ-600 |voice = PJ Sosko }} Gerald "Gerry" McReary (Irish: Gearalt Mac Ruairí) (Inmate number 7142858) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Gerry is the middle child of the McReary family. Gerry was the leader of the Irish Mob, until he got arrested. History Background Gerald McReary was born in 1973 and he is the third son of Maureen McReary and Mr. McReary. He is the younger brother of Derrick and Francis, and the older brother to, Patrick and Kate, would be born during his childhood. Gerry was always involved in family conflicts with his older brothers, and was also beaten by his father. This violent and abusive environment was likely what conditioned Gerry to become so bitter, ruthless, and violent. It's also likely the reason why his life of crime began at the startling age of 13, when he was arrested for grand larceny. At some point Gerry's father died and he became the leader of the McReary mob, as Derrick left for Ireland, and Francis joined the LCPD. Gerry made an alliance with the Pegorino crime family Capo Ray Boccino, who used them to weaken the Ancelotti Crime Family. According to his little brother Patrick, Gerry has been married three times prior to 2008. Patrick also jokes that: "he's been married three times already and won't admit that he likes men". Events of GTA IV The Bank Heist When Niko first meets Gerry, he is heavily inebriated, making him very capricious. He belittles his brothers and Michael Keane, a friend of the family. Immediately after, he warns Niko to never hurt his family, or he will hurt Niko's. Jobs against the Ancelottis Later after that mission, he calls Niko saying he has work. Niko comes over to visit a now sober (and less hostile) Gerry. His first mission involved Niko putting a Car Bomb under Anthony Spoleto's car then detonating it when he reaches a meeting between himself and the Albanians. Gerry then has Niko disguise himself as an Albanian; wearing the biker jacket he acquired. And wearing that outfit, assassinate Frankie Garone; the goal of these two missions are to damage the Ancelotti-Albanian relationship and create tensions. Imprisonment and Ancelotti's Daughter's Kidnapping Sometime before the events of Derrick or Francis McReary's funeral after one of them is killed, Gerry is arrested for racketeering offenses and is incarcerated in the Alderney State Correctional Facility. Packie mentions that the "charges won't stick", but this is contradicted as there was more evidence against Gerry than they had believed. After the funeral, he has Niko visit the prison to tell him to kidnap Gracie Ancelotti in order retrieve the Diamonds, which were stolen by Luis Lopez, after breaking up the museum deal (he then needs to take a picture of her with his Whiz mobile phone.) Afterwards, Gerry has Niko transfer Gracie from one safehouse to another because Luis and Tony found her. Last Mission Then, he gives Niko his final mission. This mission has Niko Bellic and Packie McReary swap Gracie for the Diamonds held by Luis Lopez and Anthony Prince. At the exchange, Gracie is successfully returned; unfortunately, Ray Bulgarin and his men disrupt the deal. Luis, Tony and Gracie escape the scene and the guy who chased him. Unfortunately, one of his men stole the Diamonds; when Niko and Packie cornered him after taking out the others, he threw the Diamonds in a truck; Packie and Niko killed him and the remainders, thus ending Gerald McReary's role in the story. Gerry remained in prison, bidding a final farewell to Niko stating he will be in prison for a long time (potentially up to fifty years). He tells Niko to watch over his family. Personality Gerry appears to have a violent temper. During Waste Not Want Knots Packie dares Gordon to criticize the McReary stories to Gerry's face; in the ending cutscene for Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend Packie confesses to Niko that he's still afraid of Gerry's reaction to the failure of the deal, despite his brother being in prison. Gerry also threatens Niko during their first encounter, though he later mellows and becomes more trusting of Niko. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Three Leaf Clover * Actions Speak Louder than Words (Boss) * I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle (Boss) * Undertaker (Post-mission phone call) * I'll Take Her (Boss) * She's a Keeper (Boss) * Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Boss) Gallery GeraldMcReary-GTAIV.jpg|Gerry, as seen in Actions Speak Louder than Words mission. GeraldMcReary.png GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-57-47-93.jpg|Gerry and Niko talking. GerryMcReary-GTAIV-Prison.png|Gerry in prison. Trivia *He is voiced by PJ Sosko, who also provides voice acting for Walton Lowe, an outlaw and minor antagonist in Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. *Gerry is similar to Sweet Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as both are leaders of their respective gangs as well as protective of their siblings. They are also both incarcerated at some point (though Sweet was released, whilst Gerald is still imprisoned). Their gangs also use the color green as their gang color. *Despite his violent nature, any murders committed by Gerry have yet to be confirmed. However, it is likely that he killed the Albanian biker in the mission cutscene of I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle, as he is the one that openly displays the biker's body hidden in his refrigerator. During hangouts with Packie, the latter will also recount a story where Gerry returned home one night covered in blood, as if he had been rolling around in an abattoir (slaughterhouse). Packie assumes that Gerry killed someone that night, although he has never asked. *Gerry is one of few characters who never appears outside of a cutscene. Navigation de:Gerald McReary es:Gerry McReary fr:Gerald McReary hu:Gerald McReary nl:Gerald McReary pl:Gerald McReary McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald McReary, Gerald Category:McReary crime family Category:Incarcerated Characters